All it takes is a massage
by Nami-LaVoleuse
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo was still digesting his kidnapping. He had been so weak. Fortunately, he has a good friend. A friend that would do anything for him... Yaoi and Lemon Bakugo/Kirishima / Canon / Spoilers chapters 144-145


Katsuki was in his new bedroom at UA's dormitories thinking of whether he should sleep right away or not. He had ditched the others because they were about to have this stupid contest of who had the best room. But more importantly, he was tired, mentally and physically. The recent events had been chaotic: they were attacked during training, he got kidnapped and eventually All Might revealed his true form. Everyone was happy that he won against All for One but Katsuki knew something was going on because Deku was crying. He had been thinking over and over the fact that Deku's newly discovered strength was not natural. There had to be something up. He had actually asked All Might about it but as he imagined he denied any special relationship between the two of them. He had his mind thinking about it most of the time not to mention that he felt really guilty for being kidnapped. The others took a risk for him, spiky hair got his night vision goggles broken, they got scolded for him … All because he was weak, clueless and got taken away. He was such a fool and a weakling. How can he become number 1 if he is the one that needs saving?

It might have been an hour he was turning over in the bed, he could not clear his mind. He was living out the moments with the villains over and over, and especially the time when he got taken away and the time when glasses, spiky hair and Deku came to his rescue. For the first one, what he saw was the look on Deku's face, it was different than when he tried to save him before starting at UA. This time he was scared for him, he was not smiling. Regarding the second one, it was Kirishima's welcoming hand that would ease his pain. He sure was mad the hell out at them for this reckless decision but he was truly thankful. Even if he was himself strong willed and powerful he was no match for the League of Villains and apparently they had great plans about him. God knows what they could have done to him and they seemed to be into experiments on living beings. And he was thankful, yes thankful, but still he did not say it. He just bullied sparky to know what happened and gave the money to Kirishima. His stupid pride was stopping him to say what he should have said. These thoughts were not leaving him, maybe he should do it now, as long as he was still willing to.

* * *

Eijiro was back in his room after him and the others got scolded by Tsuyu. Poor thing she had been really scared for them and they just betrayed her trust. He really felt bad about that and he comprehended the lesson. But still, if he had to do it all over again, he would still go after his friend Bakugo. Understanding Tsuyu's reaction and feeling guilty he had to redirect his energy onto something. He did not put any gloves on and started to throw jabs, hooks and uppercuts at his punching bag. He was not using his quirk, he was just using raw strength, which was also burning up his energy and, right now, tiring his body was what he needed. After twenty minutes he did some push-ups and sit-ups but he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Coming" he shouted while grabbing a towel to put it around his neck to cover his torso a bit. He was surprised to find a rather tired looking Bakugo.

"Hey what's up Bakugo?" started Eijiro.

"Am I interrupting you? I can come back later" answered Bakugo seeing a rather sweaty Kirishima.

"No it's ok I feel better now I was almost done don't worry. Come in." said Eijiro with his usual joyful tone. Bakugo followed him in and sat on the bed.

"– What do you mean you "feel better" now?

\- Well, it's nothing much but Tsuyu scolded me and the rest that went after you. She had warned us not to go there because it was dangerous and it was going behind the teachers' back. She was feeling really bad and told us that it was something a villain would do, you know?"

After hearing these words from Kirishima, Bakugo seemed even worse than he already was.

"- But that's enough talk about me, what brought you here and why the heck are you so down? questioned Kirishima.

\- Well... It was actually to talk about that. I came because I felt like I owed you guys thanks and apologies"

Kirishima could not believe what he just heard.

"What ? Who are you and what did you do to my friend Bakugo ?" he asked on a jesting tone.

\- Screw you! Don't make this harder than it already is.

\- Yeah I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But what exactly are you apologizing for?

\- It's just that this whole thing, if I didn't act that way it wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have gone after me"

\- That's a lot of "if" and "would". Listen, none was force to leave. It was on our own account and I am sure no one regrets and if they would go back in time they would do the same thing again.

\- But –

\- Oï, we're training to be heroes, no? It is our job

\- That's the thing it's supposed to be my job too. But I was the one that got saved.

\- So what? There was nothing you could do.

\- Do you even know why they took me away? The crow and me?

\- I might have an idea but it doesn't matt-

\- Because they saw a darkness inside of us! Something they could exploit. For Tokoyami, I would say that having such a power it makes it forgivable, but me? They saw how mad I am with you guys, how I talk and how I behave. They thought I looked like them in a way.

\- … Bakugo. In the class 1-A, everyone knows your nature. Do you really think that no one has ever put you back in your place out of fear? No, even if you can be a pain in the ass they respect you and they know that your nature is also your strength. Your nature is also what resisted the influence the villains were trying to use on you. You don't have to feel guilty, we all have our share of darkness and mistakes. Now get yourself together!

\- … I hear you but..."Katsuki knew Kirishima was right but he finally said it himself, how annoying he can be, that his attitude was not all right and he had to get closure with the whole thing.

"I regret what happened, sincerely, it is all my fault I –

\- Ok. Listen, let me tell you something about me. A story about me that I am sort of ashamed of. I trust you, do not tell the others. I kinda hoped you didn't know that about me because we were able to become friends and I know I'm one of the few you actually have esteem for but it's ok I guess. So ..."

Katsuki did not know what to expect? What is with him? Why the change? Being mysterious and all..

"It is about an incident that took place back in my former school. I always thought lightly of my Quirk but still I was inspired by Crimson Riot and his manhood. And there was Mina Ashido, from our class, everyone liked her, she had a good physical condition and a nice Quirk. Quickly, my friends made me understand that I was not suited to become a good hero unlike her. She had all her chances with UA and maybe I should settle for a lower level school. I did not tell them I was planning on applying to UA because they would have mocked me and then this incident happened. (he paused for a moment) … I was just hanging around in the city when two of my schoolmates got bullied by a villain, he was asking for All Might. No hero was around, it was just me and other citizens. I thought I should help them but … (his voice breaks) I was too scared. I couldn't move my legs and before anything else Mina barged in and gave him false directions. When the villain left she fell on her knees crying and shaking. She was scared too you know? But she had the guts to help them while I just stood there like a coward.

\- Hey Kirishima …

\- And then after I learned about this story in the newspaper. A young boy of my age not far from where I live got attacked by this strong villain and stood up against it. Everyone knew and talked about it. A friend from his school that stood no chance came to his rescue and that's when All Might saved both of them. And now that I think of it.. It was you and Midoriya right? It took place near your school and it is just so like you guys… And I would not be surprised you made sure people would not talk about this story.

\- You're right. It was us. But Deku was just being Deku with his stupidly heroic moves, …

\- They say that most of well-known heroes moved before they got the time to think about it" Kirishima cut.i

"- After that I really thought I was a coward, not even a man. I thought I didn't have it inside of me to be a hero. All this time talking about chivalrous acts, Crimson Riot and all it was just talk and fake. I felt like a lowlife. And then I watched this video of Crimson Riot where he says that he too get scared and that there are some lives he did not save even when he could have. He said that chivalry is not about what you feel, it is about living with no regret. It made me cry you know. And after that, I apologised to the girls I didn't help and started to train and study hard for my goal: UA. And I am still working hard to make sure I don't go back to my old self. So ... Yeah ... Well that was pretty much it.

Kirishima was feeling kind of embarrassed about what he said because it does not add up with how people see him but it just came out. It felt right in the moment and the whole point of the story was about not regretting anymore. Regarding Katsuki, he was a bit embarrassed too because he did not know what to say. If he had been his usual self he would have just mocked Kirishima but tonight was different. He was the one who came to thank his friend, he could not put him down. The problem was that Katsuki was not really good at reassuring people and making them feel better. He tried something:

"- … I did not know this about you

\- (chuckles) Of course, it is not something you want to brag about, right?

\- I'm not gonna judge you or anything. I just think it's cool you're how you are now

\- That's unexpected from you haha, thank you. But what I tried to say to you through this story is that you should not regret what happened. Don't blame yourself and if you really think there is something bad about you, work on it so that you don't live with any regret. You know I really admire you so don't chicken out. You're my example in this school after all.

-Pfff you think I would chicken out? I was just a bit down and you came up with this big lecture. Don't worry I'm good" said Katsuki to show off.

"That's the Bakugo I know! Haha!" answered a really happy Kirishima. "Well, it's time to go to sleep isn't it? I have to go have a shower and we need to fill up our batteries to get back to training tomorrow" he continued while showing his bicep.

"- Yeah you're right. I'm off to bed then. See ya"

\- Good night, and I have to say I was happy to talk like that with you. It's so unexpected but I always knew you care more than you want to show it.

-Shut up Dumb Hair".

Katsuki left Kirishima's bedroom and went back to his own room that was right next to it. He felt better for sure, it really helped him for once to speak from the heart. Well, he had not say much actually. Mostly it was Kirishima trying to reassure him but it felt right. Was it because it was the right thing to do or because he was at ease with Kirishima? After all he is the only person he treats like his equal. Deku probably knew that if he had been the one to offer him his hand he would not have taken it because of their history but Kirishima is a friend. A good friend that just told him about his most shameful story just to make him feel better. Of course Katsuki is not the type to gossip but still it should have cost Kirishima a lot to confide. He will try to be more careful about him from now on.

And he finally ended up in Morpheus arms.

* * *

That night Katsuki had a bad dream. He was in the forest with the rest of his classmates and they got attacked by the villains. But this time Katsuki avoided the attack and they ended up taking Kirishima as a hostage. He wanted to save him, he wanted to be the one to save him like Kirishima saved him. He owed him but he could not reach them in time. The dimensional hole was closing and all he heard was his friend screaming. He woke up. It was around 5 o'clock. And well, that was a first: he never had any nightmare before –that he remembered of though-. But after all he was still a young teenager there was no shame to that but Katsuki being Katsuki, he got mad at himself. Breakfast started at 7 and he knew he would not be able to sleep in such a state of mind. It meant he had two hours to kill. He thought of yesterday when he saw Kirishima sweating as he got in his room. Maybe he could train too but in this small room he would not be able to use his quirk. He put shorts, a sweater and sneakers on and sneaked out by the window. He used tiny explosions to land while making minimum noises. He went for an hour run. It felt pretty nice because the air was cool and the sun was rising. He did the same operation to get back in his room. It had filled up with cool air but now that he had stopped running and was sweating he felt a bit cold. He went for a shower. He took his time there and also to get changed. He still left early for the breakfast. It was 6:40 when he got there. He sat down and started to doze off. About twenty-five minutes later he got surprised by a sudden hand on his shoulder and a "Hey Bakugo ! I did not know you were the early type. How are you?" Katsuki looked around and there was no one besides…Kirishima of course. Katsuki hesitated for a second to yell at him but he remembered the whole thing from yesterday and settled for:

"I woke up at 5 and went for a run. I did not want to wait in my room after that.

\- Wow! That's the spirit! I get motivated in the mornings sometimes too but I got to say it's pretty haaaAaAard" he answered while yawning

"- Don't get it wrong, I woke up from a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. It wasn't in my plans.

\- Oh! Sooooo Katsuki Bakugo can get scared too? Wow, I am discovering a new you lately.

\- Shut up or I'll punch you

\- Come on! At least tell me what it was about

\- …

\- So? Feeling embarrassed or something?

\- No shut up you just got kidnapped and I failed to reach you that's it.

\- Oh

\- What?

\- I don't know if it's because you still think you owe me something but it's pleasant ahah

\- I don't get what's so funny about it spiky hair

\- I'm just happy to see you're showing a caring figure more and more.

\- You fucking-

\- Calm down I am not saying that to mock you. I mean it and it's not something weak in my opinion.

Mineta and Kaminari were arriving so Katsuki did not answer. It was now time to eat and they were really hungry. Only Mineta and Kaminari were talking. They were wondering if the girls were going to show up in pyjamas but they got really disappointed. Momo was the first of the girls to arrive being followed by Rikido. These two needed a lot of sugar to use their Quirk, that's why they would honoured breakfast as the most important meal of the day. Twenty minutes later, everyone was here. All the girls and most of the guys had changed before eating. The two that did not: Mineta and Kaminari arrived late for the first class.

* * *

It was a very long day for Katsuki. He was really tired from his short sleep. On top of that, they had a physical training in the afternoon and he did not warm up enough before. Being Katsuki, he did not want to be left behind Half Half, Deku and the others so when they had to throw weighs he went all out and … pulled a muscle in his back. Kirishima helped him to the infirmary. The latter got scolded because he was being careless. That made Kirishima guffaw which made him earn a glare from his annoyed friend. The doctor said that he needed to rest for a few days, drink a lot of water, stay warm, take painkillers if needed and massage the muscle. As soon as they left the place:

"-Go to hell, what were you laughing for?! asked… the blond teenager.

\- It is always funny to see you in a weak position… Sorry Sorry! How do you feel?" Apologised a rather amused Kirishima when he saw the rage increasing.

\- …

"Good thing she did not know you went for a run this morning. She might have not prescribed the painkillers otherwise" he continued

" – Go to hell. I don't need that shit!

\- I knew you wouldn't want to use them. Well let me help you with the massaging at least

\- Are you fucking kidding me? I don't need your help

\- Well tell me how you're going to do it yourself then? You hurt your back not a leg dumbass!"

Katsuki was not used to being insulted.

"- What did you call me you fucki-

\- You can insult but I can't?

\- I don't fucking care

\- Okay.. I'm sorry. Let me help you now, I'm pretty good at it.

\- I'm outta here." Katsuki went to his room.

It was 6:30 when he finally got back to his room. Dinner was served in half an hour, so he decided to take a long warm shower. He spent it thinking how stupidly he injured himself and that once more he insulted his good friend. But well the moron deserved it! He was mocking him… He also realised that the doctor was right (yeah other people can be right too): the warm shower felt really good on his lower back. He put clothes on and did not forget to wear a warm hoodie to stay as warm as possible. He left for dinner.

The atmosphere was pretty nice. Everyone was talking and laughing. Mina and Kaminari tried to ask how Bakugo was feeling and what happened.

"Leave me alone" he answered.

"I'm sure she said you acted like an idiot " Mina said.

Izuku was always surprised how Kacchan could be bullied sometimes in this school. Eijiro knew he would burst out so he decided to do the talking:

"No she said it was nothing bad and that happens often. His quirk uses sweat which means he can dehydrate pretty quickly. That's how it happened."

Katsuki was thinking whether he should tell Kirishima to shut up because he did not need any help but honestly he was tired and the pain was still here (and he also promised himself to act better). He decided to eat quietly.

After 40 minutes, Eijiro was still eating his desert –a piece of delicious chocolate fudge- when he saw Bakugo getting up quickly to head back to his room. It was apparently a bit too fast because he showed a suffering face for a second. Obviously, he did not show it too long. Eijiro was probably the only one who noticed because since he wanted to ask him if he could get his desert he was looking at him. Bakugo caught him looking. He did not say anything and turned his back. Kirishima decided not to ask for the cake.

Katsuki was back in his room and his lower back was hurting like hell. It was probably because his body cooled down since the training that he could feel more pain now. He was thinking of the painkillers he did not get back at the infirmary. What a dumbass (he had to admit that Kirishima was a bit right). And he could not just get under the warm shower every time it was hurting. He had to massage it. He tried different positions where he could reach his lower back: standing up, lying on his belly but it was always freaking tiring and he could not relax for the massage to be effective. He gave up. He thought of Kirishima who offered his help. No way.

It was only 8:20 but he decided to sleep. Sleeping always help after all.

* * *

After dinner, Eijiro went to the common room to play cards with Midoriya, Ochaco and Mina. Some were just listening to music, others had already left for their room. Around 9, they decided to go to sleep because they had to wake up early tomorrow, as usual. Kirishima was still full of energy. Well, he was the only one (with Bakugo) who did not complete the training session during the afternoon. He started to think he will have to catch up next time to not be left behind.

Back to his room he removed his clothes and kept only his boxers because that was how he liked to sleep. And it was 9:15 when he heard a knock on the door. It was unusual but he was not in the bed yet. He put some shorts on and went to open the door. It was Bakugo.

"Hey Bakugo! It's kind of late…

\- I know… I was wondering if you could help me out. You know ... my back-

\- Oh sure! Get in"

Eijiro was happy Bakugo changed his mind because he truly wanted to help him. They were speaking with a low voice when the door was open because the others were probably not asleep yet but now it was fine because next to Kirishima's room was Bakugo's. The others were on the other side of the corridor.

"- So how are you? The pain is still there I suppose

\- It's actually worse

\- Yeah I saw you earlier. It seemed painful

\- .. Hmm thank you by the way for not telling the others that I have acted like an idiot today

\- Haha don't worry I kinda enjoy to keep the secret"

Bakugo was not in the mood for much. He had been in pain for two hours and in the incapacity of sleeping. He was tense and tired.

"Okay! Well you should lie down on my bed" suggested Kirishima.

Bakugo felt weird to lie there. He had never slept over or been massaged by a friend. But still, he obeyed.

"Hmm, Bakugo… It would be easier for me if you would remove your clothes first."

Bakugo sat down feeling embarrassed and started to remove his hoodie.

"Well since you seem to be a bit unaware of the concept, I should specify that you need to remove only your sweater and your t shirt, you can keep the rest" added Kirishima in a funny way.

Katsuki was being teased and he was not even replying. He must be really tired. Well ... it did make him a bit mad.

When he was topless he lied on his belly. Kirishima left for the bathroom to get some massaging oil. When he arrived near the bed Katsuki said:

"Don't joke around and do it. And why the hell do you have oil in the first place?!"

"We never know what can happen"

The tone he used didn't sound like someone who planned to massage an injured friend. Katsuki swallowed his saliva and felt even weirder because he felt this tension in the atmosphere now. Kirishima started to straddle Bakugo when he reacted:

"What the hell are you doing?

\- What? It's the easiest position to massage someone

\- I don't care. Don't do that and put on a shirt

\- Why? Is it disturbing you?

\- Whatever, just get to the massage.

Kirishima was obviously trying to tease him but Katsuki was not going to play his game

Eijiro did not listen and stayed stripped to the waist. He kneeled down but NEXT TO Bakugo. He then applied oil on his back and started to slowly massage him. It feel good, really good. Was it normal or was Kirishima really good? Probably both. The pain was starting to become a feeling of ease. However after 5 minutes like that, Kirishima was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was going to the initial position and said "If I stay that way I'll be the one with a wrecked back" to justify himself. Katsuki was feeling so much better from the pain that he did not retort. But, he did feel nervous when Kirishima sat on his butt.

"Dude, you gotta relax otherwise it won't work" said his friend.

Katsuki did not want to reply to that. He knew exactly why he was this tensed. It was because all he could think about was that his friend was straddling him. His friend! A dude!

Now that Kirishima was seating in a better position, his hands became more agile. Softer or harder depending on the spot he was pressing and also depending on his friend's reactions.

He kept massaging for 5 minutes in a deep silence. But Katsuki who was starting to ease up stiffened again when Kirishima slightly moved on top of him. He was probably making himself more comfortable but that reminded him of the scene that was going on right now. That's when he was trying to focus on relaxing that he felt Kirishima leaning. His warm skin was getting closer and closer and then he whispered slowly in his ear "Dude, you gotta relax".

Katsuki got goosebumps and was suddenly feeling really hot. His friend was so close to him and they were both half-naked. He tried to relax more but he felt something new, something different. It was the first time that he ever let anyone take care of him like that. It was surprisingly agreeable. Not only the massage, but the tension, the goosepumps he felt when their warm skin touched. It was kind, soft and warm, but more importantly, it was new. These were all types of feelings he avoided with his crazy-tough nature. Kirishima's voice interrupted his thinking:

"So, how is it? Do you like it?

Thank god, Kirishima could not see his face because Katsuki blushed. "You have no idea" was what he was thinking but he did not want to show his enjoyment:

"It kind of helps yeah" was what he told his friend.

The truth was that Katsuki was really excited about the whole thing. All these new sensations awoken something inside of him. His heart rate and breathing increased. Kirishima noticed it. He was feeling really good to please his friend. Bakugo. Even if everyone thought he was either crazy or scary he felt good around him. Besides, he was someone he could look up too. And right now he was giving him a massage and Bakugo did not seem to remain indifferent to his hands. The thought actually excited him. He wanted to touch more of Bakugo now, much more…

Katsuki was trying to control his breathing so that Kirishima would not see something is up. Suddenly, the latter moved again, but this time Katsuki felt a warm breath from the lower back to his neck. That gave him chills again. What was he playing at? Katsuki wanted to turn around and push him away but at this moment Kirishima stopped massaging him. He put his hands on both sides of Katsuki's head and started to kiss his neck. He was licking and kissing slowly from under the left ear to the trapeze. This time Katsuki did not just get chills but also an erection. It was tender and wet and more over he was getting horny. He felt a bit ashamed to not be able to control his body and to react this quickly. Kirishima was feeling satisfied because Bakugo seemed to accept it. He had twitched at the first kiss and moved his shoulder closer to his head as to protect himself but otherwise he was not reacting much, no moan or anything but coming from him it was not surprising … He had to do more.

"I would like to give you more than just a massage" he whispered.

Just hearing this made Katsuki harder. Maybe it was wrong but damn it he wanted more too. He never had any sexual relationship before and his friend was willing to share something with him. It might be weird because that's a guy and that's his friend but he was too horny now and Kirishima knew how to keep a secret…

As an answer, Katsuki moved back his shoulder to give more room to Kirishima to kiss. The latter showed that he appreciated the gesture with a stronger kiss. He started to bite a bit. He then did the same on the right side. Kirishima felt that his boxers were getting too tight. It was really hot in the room. He was also wondering if Bakugo was as hard as him…

"Turn over" ordered gently Kirishima.

Surprisingly, being ordered did not annoy Katsuki and it actually helped in the excitement. He obeyed. His back was now facing the bed. He stretched his arms behind him to not be fully lying. He was gazing at the red-haired boy that seemed different. The way he was looking at Bakugo was different. It was not the smiling amused Kirishima in front of him. He was more serious. As he was trying to analyse this look, he saw him getting closer. Katsuki felt his own heart pounding strongly. What was going to happen next? He did not have enough time to think it through because Kirishima's lips reached his. The latter was trying his best to make Bakugo open his mouth so their tongue could join. To get to his goal, Kirishima caught Bakugo's wrists and brought them to his pecs. The latter now had no defence, he got pushed back gently on the bed. Kirishima was finally able to kiss him fully. He closed his eyes and played with his tongue. It felt amazingly hot. He was not sure of what he was doing but it came naturally as well as what he was going to initiate… He now had his left hand in Bakugo's hair who was accepting the kiss, but was not trying to lead it. Perhaps, he just wanted to see what was going to happen next. Kirishima used his free hand to touch the other's abs with the tip of his fingers. That made Bakugo twitch. Kirishima liked that, he kept going down until he reached his crotch. He started to massage it and that's how he heard the first moan of the blond teenager. It felt really exciting because they were kissing at the same time and hearing this moan satisfied him. What would it do to him if he would give him even more?

Kirishima stopped the kissing and became rather happy to see that Bakugo was looking disappointed.

"Don't worry. I'm only getting started" he reassured him.

He removed his friend's socks but he was getting a bit impatient so he grabbed both the boxers and the sweat pants, at the same time, from Bakugo's waist and pulled them down and threw them somewhere in the bedroom. Being all naked and the only one on top of that, Katsuki was more embarrassed than ever. He tried to avoid his friend's look. However, Eijiro needed to see his eyes and his reaction. Still straddling him, with his left hand he caught the other's chin to make their eyes meet and with the right hand he grabbed the hard cock. He was moving his hand up and down as he would do to himself. That sure was working because Katsuki moved his head back and was now biting his lower lip. Eijiro kept the movements for half a minute and then got a better idea: he spat on the hard member and continued the strokes. When Katsuki felt the wetness and Kirishima's tender touch it was just too much. He had touched himself before of course but it was never this good. Right now he did not have to think he was just getting warmth and pleasure everywhere.

Kirishima leaned on his friend once more to kiss him and having witnessed how the talk affects Bakugo he whispered:

"I'm going to blow you now"

The thought of Kirishima's warm tongue against his erected member was way too much for Katsuki but he was craving for him.

"But you gotta ask for it" added the teenager on top.

Katsuki was being teased again, he did not give up.

"Come on, you gotta say it"

Seeing that Katsuki was defying him with his look, Kirishima went for a nipple. He kissed and licked as fast as he could and would give a few bites sometimes. He wet his fingers and played with the other one at the same time. The reaction he got was on another level, Katsuki was arching his back, trying to maybe get out of the sudden pleasure but his moans betrayed him. He loved it and that's why he gave up and whimpered: "Pl-Please blow me".

Kirishima had heard enough, hearing Bakugo begging for it was enough to drive him crazy. He quickly stopped playing with the nipples to focus on the erection. He generously put it in his mouth and gave him a blowjob. Of course, it was his first time giving one but he did his best as to not use the teeth. Kirishima was using his tongue and his fingers and with his free hand he continued to play with a nipple. Katsuki felt an immense warmth all around his body. It was so warm and wet and Kirishima was being really gentle. He never would have had imagined he could be in such a state. It was like Kirishima awoke all these new sensible spots in his body and was making sure to not left one out. Katsuki was not controlling anything anymore. He was moaning louder than before and after a minute he was not even able to contain his sperm. Realizing that he just ejaculated in his friend's mouth –and this fast- he tried to get up saying "I-m sorry I just couldn't-" but got stop by new licks on his glans which made his body even more out of control. Kirishima finally stopped and raised his head. He was wiping off his mouth with his hand. Katsuki was thinking guilty about it but it was hot at the same time. And right now he could not sort his thoughts so he just laid his head back. His body was so relaxed right now and he felt really sleepy. He then realised that Kirishima was probably horny too, so he got up quickly and the other teenager looked at him quizzically.

"Well hmm I guess it's your turn" sputtered the blond one.

Kirishima smiled.

"Ahah it's fine, you came for me to massage you, no? Is the pain gone at least?"

Oh yeah. Katsuki did pull a muscle earlier.

"What pain are you talking about?" he said in a joking way.

Katsuki did not like the fact that it had been a one way deal. Kirishima should get his pleasure too but the latter interrupted him.

"I know you think you should give me pleasure too but don't worry it was really interesting for me and who knows maybe tomorrow night I'll have a headache and will need your help but for now you should rest I don't want your pain to come back"

Katsuki processed the information, he indeed was really tired so he put on his boxer and t shirt and as he was leaving said:

"I'll see you tomorrow after dinner then".

* * *

Hello !

Thank you for reading :)

Please let me know what you thought of my fanfiction

English is not my mother tongue so I'll welcome any advice !


End file.
